


Mad World [In which 'Azkaban' and 'hugs' form a single sentence]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childish Harry, Cuddly Harry, Friendly prisoners, Gen, Insane Harry, Murderer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: [crack-fic] Harry finds himself in Azkaban for a stupid reason. Oh well, at least the prisoners and the guards are friendly.This is a side story from my (french) Azkaban trilogy on 'Gages' (fanfiction. net )





	Mad World [In which 'Azkaban' and 'hugs' form a single sentence]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a test. I decided to follow my friend's advice. He told me to write stories in order to improve. I can read and understand english just fine but I am unable to write or speak it.  
> So please, help me ?  
> French is my mother tongue by the way.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JKR. 
> 
> PS : I really like Snape, but I needed a dead body.

 

Azkaban was a fine structure. That was what Harry thought the first time he entered the building. It was huge and could keep perhaps a thousand of prisoners. The prison was dark, gloomy and cold but, as Harry learned fast enough, the prisoners were warm and friendly ( well... you could say that... ) and when Harry was cold, all he had to do was ask(?) and big arms would envelop him into a warm and tight embrace.  
Harry liked hugging people and being hugged in return. It was a fact that the prisoners learned almost immediately. Apparently it also was one of the reasons that sent Harry in prison: the small teen killed Snape when the old bat refused to be hugged. Oh... well, too bad for him. They wouldn't complain, they never really liked him anyway.  
Harry always had a thing for dark things so it wasn't surprising to seet that he wasn't scared of Azkaban. It also shouldn't come as a surprise to see him hugging former Death Eaters or worse (really?): Dementors.  
Before that, Barty wasn't aware of the fact that, yes, Dementors could blush.

So yeah, Harry liked Azkaban... and the guards... and the prisoners... and also - !  
So, no, he won't follow the headmaster nor the minister out of his new home. No way in Hell.  
See ? He even learned how to properly curse while being stuck here.


End file.
